


Over and Over

by Magpiedance



Series: Monsters [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Dry Humping, Other, Spoilers, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: They say those who feed on human flesh can never go back to being human themselves.





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> _like a monkey with a miniature cymbal_
> 
> _the joy of repetition really is in you_
> 
> _-_

You're starting to wish you had paid more attention to the rumours.

The beast roaming around the woods to the north walked like a man, they said, but had antlers like a deer and jaws like a wolf. And now that you're seeing it by moonlight up close you mentally add 'eyes as red as blood' to the list.

There's an arm hanging out of its mouth.

You don't see the rest of a body, so it's just been wandering about chewing on an arm, apparently. You don't dare move, feet rooted squarely to the spot and your fingers on the drawstring of your bow. Even if you could draw an arrow fast enough: if the first shot didn't kill it instantly it would be the last thing you ever did.

It's hunched forward, some of its weight rested on its too-long arms. There doesn't seem to be any part of it's body that isn't rippling with muscle showing clear definition even under its course fur. Its claws look more than substantial enough to tear a hole right through you.

The arm drops to the ground with a thud. The beast leans forward, its nose drawing in deeply from your direction. A low growl emanates from the monster's chest, warning, predatory. Your mind goes blank.

In an apparent moment of madness you sink slowly to your knees. You put your bow on the ground and raise your hands in surrender, your head bowed in submission.

The growling stops. More snuffling noises follow. The beast steps closer until you can feel its heavy breaths ruffle your hair. Your eyes water as it scents you. It smells first around your right shoulder, then lifts its heavy head over yours and smells at your left. After a moment you feel a rough tongue rasping over your ear. A short hysterical laugh bursts out of you before you can swallow it down and the monster startles.

Then it licks you again, across your cheeks this time, and all over your face. You find yourself giggling with relief and your hands clutch at its fuzzy head. Its fur is much softer than it looks.

It whines happily at you then barrels you onto your back where it proceeds to cover your face in slobbery dog-kisses. You try not to think about what it's had in its mouth. Its hands on your chest feel far too human in stark contrast to its beast-like maw.

After a short while, satisfied with the amount of saliva on your face, it begins to rub its head over your body in a motion that's more cat-like than anything. You have to grab its antlers to stop them smacking you in the face.

Then it stands, collects the previously discarded arm, and places it at your feet. It chirrups at you, then turns and runs away on all fours.

You are left feeling dazed, confused, elated to be alive and strangely violated by monster spit. You hold your fingers in front of your face and count them, to be sure this isn't some kind of dream.

You don't encounter any other creatures that night. Not man nor beast nor any being in-between.

You tell the Whitetails you encounter to stay away from that area though you never tell them why. More often than not they give you a knowing look and don't ask. When Jacob sends his hunters for you your first thought is to run back there. The beast might eat you this time but maybe it would eat them too. You don't make it that far.

When at last you lay eyes on Jacob he frowns at you. He pauses, mid-speech, and strokes a finger along your cheekbone. Then he shakes his head like he doesn't understand himself why he felt compelled to do so.

“We will cull the herd,” he says. “We will do what needs to be done.”

But he doesn't sound as certain as he did when he first started speaking. It gets a little hazy after that.

The next time you encounter your beastly friend you have your knife twisted in a cultist's neck. You look up and see it watching you with its teeth pulled into a hungry grin.

There's arterial spray all over your face and you're frightened for a moment that it won't distinguish between you and a potential meal but it simply laps gently at the blood, then sinks its teeth into the corpse in your arms and rips a chunk of flesh from it.

This is miles from where you encountered it last, though still woodland, and yet again night-time.

After downing a few substantial mouthfuls of Peggie itself it tears off a smaller chunk and tries to press it into your mouth. You take the meat with your hand, chuckling nervously, and pretend to eat it. You feel like a parent trying to trick a toddler, but the beast seems satisfied.

You wriggle out from under the body, feeling confident that you aren't about to be eaten too.

The monster carries on with it's meal, though it chirps contentedly when you scratch behind its ears before quietly walking away.

The next time Jacob takes you he leans his body towards the bars of your cage and _smells_ you. He winces like he doesn't understand what he's smelling. When you waken at the foot of Devil's Drop covered in viscera your first thought is for your bizarre new friend, but this wasn't his work. You pray to god it wasn't yours.

You begin to see the beast more frequently after that.

It doesn't come close often but when you hunt at night you will see its outline stalking you through the trees. The sight of it no longer instils fear in you. When you scout locations it will sometimes come and hunch at your side. It pants heavily in your ear as you watch your enemies movements through binoculars. There's a strange kind of intelligence about it. A hunger in its expression when it knows you are about to make your move. After, it will skulk in and feast on the bodies.

It never helps you. You get the strange sense that it takes pride in watching you kill.

While Jacob tells you the story of how he ate his friend his eyes light up in a way that seems suddenly familiar, but you dismiss the comparison immediately. Jacob Seed may be a monster on the inside but you are sure that on the outside he is only a man.

When Staci stages the escape you ask him urgently where Jacob is but he insists that he doesn't know. You are pushed over the balcony and everything goes black.

When you awaken there is a familiar presence hovering over you.

There is a dead cultist half-torn half-hanging from the door of the nearby truck. The beast has blood on its muzzle. It growls possessively, and you run your fingers through the thick fur around its neck.

It lowers its body over yours, and you struggle for a moment to understand what it is trying to do. Seemingly frustrated it nudges you onto your stomach then lowers itself over you again. That's when it dawns on you.

'Oh shit', you think, ' _oh shit'._

Its cock presses heavily against your backside. Its tongue lolls out of its mouth and it breathes heavily onto the back of your neck. You try to squirm out from under it but it growls angrily and sinks its teeth into your neck only just barely enough to draw blood. You go limp. By the grace of god it seems content to rub itself off on you, rutting against you in a way that's entirely animal, but in no way a danger to your virtue.

You feel its seed seep into your clothing when it finishes, mercifully quickly, and despite being thoroughly mortified you're no worse for wear.

It nips playfully at your shoulder then flops down next to you to sleep. You stay perfectly still, your face burning with embarrassment, until you hear its breathing even out. You crawl away on your hands and knees and don't look back.

Your bestial friend still joins you on the hunt but you keep your distance after that. It no longer joins you in victory to consume your kills and you get the distinct impression that it is sulking.

Jacob takes you one last time. You walk right to him and he welcomes you like an old friend.

“You'll be out of here soon enough,” he assures you. Then he hesitates. His hand comes through the bars of your cage and his fingers brush over the dull puncture marks on your neck where the beast bit you. He seems distressed by what he sees, but then pulls himself together. “You are a tool,” he tells you. “You know your purpose. You've known it from the beginning.”

You kill Eli. No force on earth could have stopped you. Then you kill Jacob. That was inevitable as well.

As he dies he starts to say“I wish...” but can't seem to find the right words.

His eyes turn red, confirming what you had suspected but not wanted to believe.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asks. You don't know what to say. Instead you cup your hands around his face and press your lips gently to his. He hums contentedly into your mouth before the life leaves him.

You bury his body away from prying eyes. If there are tears on your face there is no one to see them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Over and Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7dOuKbuEE4) by Hot Chip.


End file.
